Marché risqué ou exécuteur de prophéties
by Enora BLACK
Summary: DEATHFIC! Jamais elle ne le croira! Même s'il lui prouve qu'il est le maudit, jamais! Chap 6 en ligne! FIC FINIE!
1. Puisqu’on doit passer toute l’année,,,

Bijour communauté harrypotterienne ! Alors voilà, je viens de rentrer de vacances et comme je sais pas quoi faire je vous écrit une ptite fanfic !

Aucun personnage, ni lieus, ne sont a moi .(Même Sirius ?) Tout appartient a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Puisqu'on doit passer toute l'année ensemble, je te propose un marché…_**

- Mais si ! Je te jure !

- Non ! C'est pas possible ! On est le jour de la rentrée ! Et puis on m'aurait prévenue ! Je te rappelle que je suis préfète en chef !

- Tu n'as qu'à le demander à ton homologue masculin, comme dirait Mc Go.

- Non ! Jamais ! Mais en plus, _as-tu une preuve convaincante à me fournir_ ?

Hermione avait bien appuyé sur la fin de sa dernière phrase et Ginny savait très bien pourquoi : l'année précédente, elle avait voulu faire croire à Hermione qu'elle se trouvait dans un placard à balai, à moitié déshabillée, à califourchon sur un Serdaigle pour « chercher un pot d'encre ». En tant que préfète elle avait été obligée d'enlever 15points à chacun d'entre eux.

Mais aujourd'hui, oui, elle avait une preuve flagrante !

- Tu ne te demande pas pourquoi nous sommes partis plus tôt ce matin de King's Cross ?

- Ben … Non pas vraiment…

- Pour avoir le temps d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, acheter des vêtements !

- T'es sure ?

- Absolument…

- Bien…

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard pour la réunion des préfets.

- Excuse-moi Gin, faut que j'y aille, j'suis en retard !

- Ok ! A tout à l'heure !

Hermione partit vers l'avant du train. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le compartiment des préfets, toutes les tête se tournèrent vers elle : la réunion était déjà commencée.

- Eh bien, Miss Granger…

- Excusez-moi pro…

- 5points de moins pour Gryffondor, ça vous apprendra à être plus ponctuelle ! Allez vous asseoir.

Hermione s'exécuta et s'assit à côté de son homologue masculin. Mc Gonagall était devenue beaucoup plus sévère qu'avant mais Hermione la comprenait, en temps de guerre, il était primordial d'apprendre certaine chose comme la ponctualité ou la discipline.

- Bien, reprit le professeur, comme je vous le disait, cette année, nous avons décidé, le directeur et les professeurs, de ne faire que des cours communs. De plus, ces cours seront toujours donnés par deux professeurs.

Hermione leva la main.

- Oui, Miss Granger ?

- Est-ce que ceci à été fait pour assurer plus de sécurité aux élèves ?

- Vous êtes très perspicace, Miss. C'est en effet une des causes pour lesquelles ceci à été instauré. Il y en a cependant, une autre bien plus importante : le rapprochement des maisons.

Un court silence suivit cette annonce, puis la directrice des Gryffondor reprit :

- Ce soir sera donné un bal de rentrée. Il y en aura tout au long de l'année : un pour Halloween, un pour Noël, un pour la Saint Valentin, un pour Pâques et enfin un pour les vacances. Les préfets et préfètes iront avec leurs homologues respectifs et les préfets en chef iront ensemble. Ce bal est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes partis plus tôt de la gare ce matin. Bien, je crois que tout est dit. Vous pouvez partir. Sauf vous deux, dit-elle à l'attention des préfets en chef. Maintenant, je doit vous donner le mot de passe de votre salle commune.

- Notre salle commune ! hoquetèrent les deux élèves.

- Oui, cette année, les préfets en chef partageront une salle commune, une salle de bain, une cuisine et une table dans la Grande Salle.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on va devoir passer toute l'année collés l'un à l'autre ! demanda Hermione.

- C'est sensiblement ça. Vous aurez quand même chacun votre chambre.

Le professeur sortit par une petite porte au fond du compartiment. Hermione se tourna vers l'autre préfet en chef et lui dit :

- Puisqu'on doit passer toute l'année ensemble, je te propose un marché…

* * *

Et voilà c'est déjà fini ! Je sais, c'est court, mais comme ça, ça va plus vite ! Alors, devinez qui est le préfet en chef ! Bizouss à tous, j'espère que cette courte entrée vous a plue !

**_Enora Black_**


	2. On t’a pas prévenu ?

_Voilà la suite pour ne pas vous faire languir !

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 2 : On t'a pas prévenu ?**_

Lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva à Pré-au-Lard, aucun des élèves ne se dirigea ni vers le lac ni vers l'endroit où attendait normalement les diligences ; tous prirent la direction du bourg de Pré-au-Lard. La plupart des garçons se dirigèrent vers le bar de Mme Rosemerta tandis que les filles filèrent vers les boutiques. Ginny réussi même à traîner Hermione dans l'une d'elles après maintes jérémiades de la part de la brunette. Mais lorsqu'elles entrèrent, Hermione resta bouche bée. Les vêtements qui y étaient présentés étaient tout simplement splendide. Elles commencèrent alors leur « chasse à la robe ». Elles en dégotèrent quelques unes puis allèrent les essayer. Lorsqu'elle furent décidées, elle payèrent et se dirigèrent vers le château.

En marchant, Ginny remarqua :

- Mais, Mione, on doit y aller accompagné !

- Ben, oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu as été invitée par quelqu'un ?

- Non, et je ne risque pas de l'être, je dois y aller avec l'autre préfet en chef…

- Et, qui est-ce ?

- C'est…

- Hermione ! appela une voix féminine dans son dos.

- Oui, Parvati ?

- Au bal, on doit y aller accompagnée ?

- Oui.

Et Parvati reparti .

A 19h45, Hermione finissait de se préparer quand elle entendit le portrait de la salle commune pivoter. Elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa porte pour découvrir un spectacle horrifiant : deux Serpentards dans sa salle commune ! Enfin deux Serpentards et un Professeur. Un des élèves semblait énervé mais comme il était de dos, Hermione ne voyait pas qui il était. Le professeur Rogue fit signe à cet élève de sortir de la salle et il se tourna vers l'autre. Hermione, par peur d'être repérée, referma sa porte pour finir de se préparer.

Quand, 5minutes plus tard, elle fut prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le Hall. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son cavalier, elle se dirigea vers lui et quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, elle l'interpella. Il se retourna et s'approcha d'elle.

- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fout là ? On t'a pas prévenu ?

- Prévenue de quoi ? demanda-t-elle levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ben je suis plus Préfet en chef.

- Ah bon ! Et qui est-ce alors ?

- T'inquiète, il sera annoncé bien assez tôt… C'est pas moi qui vais te le dire tu me tuerai, et j'y tiens pas particulièrement.

Il la laissa donc au milieu des élèves pour retourner vers ses amis. Au bout de quelque minute de profonde réflexions, Hermione se dirigea vers Ginny qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. En voyant la mine défaite d'Hermione, Ginny lui demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Mione ?

- Oui, Zabini viens de m'annoncer qu'il est plus Préfet en chef… En somme, je ne sais pas de qui je suis la cavalière !

- Ben… T'inquiète pas, le prochain, il pourra pas être pire que lui !

Et elle partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Bientôt, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et tous les élèves entrèrent. Tous ? Non ! Le professeur Mc Gonagall attrapa Hermione par le bras et lui dit :

- Miss, vous allez entrer quand le professeur Dumbledore aura annoncé le nom du nouveau Préfet en chef.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais qui tienne !

Hermione attendit donc derrière les grande porte de la Grande Salle. Lorsque après 5minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle fut quelque peu éblouie par la décoration blanche lorsqu'elle vit, au milieu de la salle, le nouveau Préfet en chef.

- Miss Granger, dit le professeur Dumbledore de son ton calme,le nouveau préfet en chef est….

* * *

_Alors, à votre avis, qui est le préfet en chef mystère ?_

_Maintenant à vous de rewiever !_

_Bizouss !_

_**§!Black!§**_


	3. J’accepte de ne pas le tuer

Chapitre 3 : J'accepte de ne pas le tuer...

- Non ! Mais, c'est pas possible ! Il pouvait pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre le vieux fou ! Mais non ! Il a voulu me pourrir la vie ! Encore Zabini, ça allait, mais « lui » ! Argh !

- Du calme, Hermione, vois plutôt ça comme une chance.

- Une chance ! Tu rigole ? Je vais passer mon année scolaire collée à cette fouine !

- Oui mais cette « fouine » est le plus beau garçon de tout ce collège !

Hermione réfléchit. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas insensible au charisme du préfet mais, lui, contrairement à elle, la haïssait ; elle devait donc lui rendre la pareille pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Mais, après tout, Ginny avait peut-être raison… S'ils passaient l'année ensemble, ils allaient peut-être se rapprocher.

- Bon… J'accepte de ne pas le tuer, mais, il n'a pas intérêt à me traiter de Sang de bourbe ou à s'en prendre aux Gryffondor, sinon, il se pourrait que je revois ma décision à la baisse.

- …Ha ! Ha !

On frappa à la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione.

- Entrez !

- Granger, faut qu'on ailles voir la vieille chouette.

- J'arrive…

Elle se tourna vers Ginny et lui dit de l'attendre ici. Et elle se dirigea vers le grand blond qu'était son homologue masculin. Ils traversèrent le château en silence.

- Bien, dit la directrice Gryffondor lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans son bureau, Miss Granger, comme l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore, tout à l'heure, Mr Malfoy est le nouveau Préfet en chef. Dorénavant, vous devrez faire en sorte de ne pas trop vous disputer.

- Mais, Professeur ! Puis-je vous rappeler que nous parlons de Malfoy !

- Je sais Miss Granger, mais, je crois que vous n'êtes pas la seule à être mécontente.

Elle lui montra Malfoy du regard. Celui-ci était avachi sur le fauteuil et n'écoutait pas un traître mot de la conversation qui avait lieu entre les deux Gryffondores.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on l'observait, et qu'on retenait un fou rire gryffondorien, il commença à s'intéresser aux dires du professeur de métamorphose.

Lorsque la petite réunion fut terminée, et qu'il repartirent vers leurs appartements, Hermione engagea la conversation.

- Bon ben puisqu'on doit passer toute l'année ensemble, je te propose un marché…

- Un marché ?

- Oui. Dorénavant, j'aimerais qu'on fasse comme si l'autre n'existait pas. On ne se parle pas, on ne s'insulte pas, on ne se regarde pas ; enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, on ne se parlera que si la situation l'exige.

- Ben, si tu veux… De toute façon, on peut pas dire qu'on se soit jamais vraiment parler, jolie fleur.

- Hein !

- Je t'ai dit qu'on ne s'était jamais vraiment parler.

- Ah…

Hermione avait crut entendre les mots « jolie fleur ». Mais, elle pensa qu'elle s'était trompée. Malfoy, la traiter comme une fille ? Non ! Elle, c'était une Sang de Bourbe.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant leurs appartements et Hermione dit :

- Eh bien, si tu as un dernier mot à me dire…

- Heu… Bonne nuit, Granger.

- Merci, toi aussi.

Ils se quittèrent sur ces derniers mots. Hermione entra dans sa chambre, se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Elle repensa au comportement étrange de Malfoy. Elle y pensai tant qu'elle ne vit pas le hibou devant sa fenêtre et ce ne fut que quand il cogna contre la vitre avec son bec qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence. Elle alla lui ouvrir et vit qu'une enveloppe était accrochée à sa patte. Elle la détacha, l'ouvrit et huma le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Du lilas…

- Hum…

Elle prit la lettre à l'intérieur et fut surprise par sa longueur. C'était un poème d'une quinzaine de ligne :

**Fleur de lune**

O toi, divine princesse de la mélancolie,  
Ton teint laiteux reflète une douceur infinie,  
Mais tes cheveux tels des flammes ardentes  
Révèlent ta force si puissante.  
Tes douces lèvres satinées,  
Rappellent la pureté et la fragilité  
Des pétales d'une rose blanche,  
A l'aurore de sa naissance.  
O toi, déesse du désespoir  
Tes cruelles paroles gorgées de noir,  
Si énigmatiques, illogiques, dramatiques  
Apaisent de leur pouvoir maléfique  
Nos cœurs larmoyants  
Prisonniers dans les tourments du néant.  
Chante, chante  
Et estompe cette immense douleur qui nous hante.

Je t'aime...

* * *

Bijour ttlm ! Comment ça va ? moi, bi1 je suis contente que ma fic plaise. Au départ, cet fic ct un pti trip mé maintenant, elle me tient vraiment a cœur. Ben voilà… 

Ah ! Si ! Ce poème n'est pas de moi… alors si la personne qui l'a écrit ne veut pas que je l'utilise, qu'il me le dise et je le supprimerais.

Bon ben maintenant a vous de reviewer !


	4. Ce qu'on ne voit pas en transparence

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ben… apparemment, ma fic ne touche pas grand monde… Tant pis… Rien que pour moi et le peu de personne qui la lisent, je vais essayer de la terminer. Voilà…

PS : Désolée si j'ai un peu de retard en fait j'ai pas touché à mon ordi depuis une semaine… Désoléeee !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Ce qu'on ne voit pas en transparence 

- Hein ? T'as reçu ça !

- Ben oui…

- C'est super bien écrit ! Mais, c'est de qui ?

- Ben, justement, j'en sais rien…

- Tu rigoles !

- Non, on me l'a envoyé dans une enveloppe non signée qui sentait le lilas !

Hermione faisait lire à ses amis le poème qu'elle avait reçu la veille. Toutes étaient aussi surprise qu'elle. Il était rare qu'un garçon écrive aussi bien. Rien que d'y penser, les jeunes filles en avaient des frissons.

Hermione aurait voulu répondre à son admirateur, mais le hibou s'était éclipsé pendant qu'elle lisait la lettre qu'il lui avait apporté. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de ce garçon, mais était déjà amoureuse de sa façon d'écrire. Elle aimerais tellement pouvoir lui dire… Elle espérait qu'il lui renverrait un poème, où mieux encore, qu'il lui propose de la rencontrer…

Les jeunes gryffondores entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et Hermione se força pour ne pas chercher un regard tourné vers elle. Ses amies et elle déjeunèrent de bon cœur, ce matin, elles avait eu un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal assez éprouvant. Le professeur Lupin, revenu lors de la sixième année du « trio infernal »(tels étaient surnommés Hermione, Harry et Ron) pour, en premier lieu, aider Harry et lui même à faire un pas en avant suite à la mort de Sirius et pour renforcer la tolérance au sein de Poudlard, leur avait demandé de pratiquer le sortilège de l'Imperium puis de forcer la personne contrôlée à se battre en duel co,tre un autre élève de la classe. Pendant ce temps, l'élève contrôlé devait essayer de se défaire du sortilège. Ce qui n'était pas considéré comme une mince affaire car lors d'un « combat possédé », on doit se battre et essayer de ne pas se battre. Cela peu paraître idiot mais, normalement, si on arrive à exécuter le sortilège du Muirepmi, tel est nommé le contre sort de l'Imperium, on doit normalement réussire tous les sortilèges de défense.

Hermione avait eu beaucoup de mal, contrairement à son habitude, à réussir ce contre sort. Alors qu'Harry, qui connaissait, suite à son entraînement avec le professeur Rogue, tout de l'occlumencie et de la légilimencie, n'avait même pas été possédé , y compris quand le professeur avait essayé de lui lancer un Imperium quand il ne s'y attendait pas. Peu de personne avait réussi, mais tous étaient exténués. C'est pour cette raison que ce jour là, on leur avait accordé un après-midi libre. Les étudiants avaient le droit de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Les garçons iraient au Trois Balais et les filles, feraient les boutiques pour le bal d'Halloween.

- Hey ! Mione, regarde celle là ! s'exclama Ginny.

Elle avait entre ses mains une robe de velours bleu nuit brodée de fils d'or.

- Tu penses qu'elle m'irait ?

- Bien sur ! Tout te vas !

- T'es gentille Hermione ! Allez, maintenant, on en cherche une pour toi !

Elles trouvèrent bientôt la robe idéale payèrent leurs achats et vers 17 heures. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au château, Hermione se dirigea directement vers son appartement et s'y enferma. Elle redescendit à l'heure du dîner, mangea trois cuillères de tarte à la citrouille et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle était tellement fatiguée… Elle se coucha et ce ne fut que lorsque le hibou qui lui avait apporté le poème la veille toqua à sa fenêtre qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était trop tôt pour se coucher. Hermione ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut :

Veux-tu voir ma véritable apparence  
Celle qu'on ne voit pas en transparence  
Je sais que ce n'est pas une erreur  
De la montrer à celle qui a capturé mon cœur


	5. Sa véritable apparence

KOOKOO ! Je suis désoléééééééééée pour le retard que j'ai eu mais, j'ai pas trop eu le temps ces derniers… temps… Alors, je vais essayer de faire deux ou trois chapitres pendant le mois de décembre! Bizzz !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Sa véritable apparence**

Hermione relut une dizaine de fois le poème qu'elle venait de recevoir puis se retourna et vit que le hibou attendait une réponse. Pour la première fois, alors qu'elle l'avait déjà vu la veille, elle le détailla. C'était un grand hibou duc qu'elle pensait avoir déjà vu. Il avait un pelage d'une blancheur tellement immaculée qu'Hermione était pratiquement éblouie. Il avait de grands yeux gris-glacier. Hermione pensa que si cet oiseau ressemblait à son maître, celui-ci devait être très beau.

Hermione attrapa un morceau de parchemin et griffonna une réponse en hâte. Il lui fallait une date. Une heure. Elle voulait savoir qui était ce garçon qui la déifiait et qui l'aimait… Elle n'avait jamais été aimée, tous les garçons qu'elle avait fréquenté, était intéressés par autre chose… Ses dons…

Les dons qu'elle avait hérité de ses parents « moldus ». Elle avait appris, durant l'été, qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment moldus… Ils étaient plutôt des « bannis ». Ils n'avaient plus le droit d'utiliser la magie depuis qu'elle était née. Ils n'avaient commis qu'un crime dans leur vie : la mettre au monde… Une prophétie, faite plus de 100 ans avant sa naissance, disait :

_Que soient bannis les traîtres  
__Qui mettront au monde l' « Etre »  
__Car entre maudits ils s'aimeront_  
_Et ils se tueront_

Ce n'était qu'une toute petite partie de la prophétie mais, c'était la seule à peu près compréhensible. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait à part qu'elle devrait mourir par celui qui l'aimera. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment on avait su qu'elle était l' « Etre » de la prophétie. Mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Le plus important dans cette prophétie, c'était ses dons, qu'elle avait acquis le jour de ses 17 ans, date à laquelle elle avait eu connaissance de la prophétie, date à laquelle elle avait eu connaissance de la prophétie. Ils étaient très divers, et allaient du lissage de cheveux au sort de mort informulé et sans baguette. Ce dernier don, elle l'avait découvert à ses dépends. Elle n'avait pas tué un être humain, mais pour elle c'était tout comme. Elle avait tué Pattenrond… Elle était très en colère après lui car il lui avait griffé au visage, et tout le monde sait que quand on est en colère, on est capable de tout penser. Elle s'était dit : « Si l'Avada Kadavra n'était pas un sort interdit, il y aurait droit, cet idiot de chat ! ». Et Pattenrond était tombé sur le flanc sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hermione.

Suite à cet événement, elle avait appris à se contrôler, mais elle avait peur de ne pas réussir en présence de Malfoy, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait proposé le marché qui le sauverai peut-être…

Elle accrocha la réponse « Où et quand ? » à la patte du hibou et lui réouvrit la fenêtre. Quand il se fut envolé, elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle devait se vider la tête… Mais comment ! Elle ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen pour cela, mais, malheureusement, la nuit elle ne pouvait pas le faire… Puis elle se dit qu'une petite entorse au règlement ne serait pas trop grave vu qu'elle n'avait jamais commis de faute grave à Poudlard. Elle se rhabilla alors, assez chaudement, car, même si l'été n'était pas encore fini, les nuits étaient fraîches.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la sortie du château. Lorsqu'elle arriva aux grandes portes de chêne, elle vérifia qu'aucun élève ni professeur ne traînaient dans le coin, puis les entrouvrit. Quand elle fut arrivée à l'extérieur, elle se dirigea vers le lac, que l'on voyait bouger aux mouvements du calamar géant. Elle s'approcha d'un arbre, un érable. Pourquoi cet arbre ? Hermione n'en avait aucune idée, elle savait simplement que cet arbre lui apportait un chaleur humaine, et l'espoir qu'un jour sa vie redeviendrait normale.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche et s'adossa à l'arbre. Elle ferma les yeux et respira l'air frais de la nuit. Ses poumons s'emplirent de l'odeur de la nature. Elle frissonna, le vent était froid. La jeune fille réouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. La nuit, le parc de Poudlard était encore plus beau que le jour. Les feuilles des arbres reflétaient la lumière de la pleine lune, tout comme le lac. Les sons de la nature remplaçait le brouhaha humain. L'air était légèrement humide, alors que le jour il était sec.

Un grand oiseau vint se poser près d'Hermione, et grâce à la lumière de la lune, elle reconnut le hibou qui lui avait apporté les poèmes. Il portait à la patte un petit tube, qui, devinait Hermione, contenait une lettre ou un nouveau poème. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui enlever le tube. Ce tube était de couleur rouge, entouré d'un ruban or et vert. Elle l'ouvrit et fut surprise de la réponse. Ce n'était ni un poème ni une vraie lettre. Un morceau écrit à la hâte, tout comme Hermione l'avait fait. Il était écrit : « Attends-moi quelques seconde où tu es, j'arrive. »

Hermione attendit ce qui lui sembla une éternité, c'est à dire une minute. Elle vit alors apparaître un petit dragon vert émeraude qui se dirigeait vers elle. Il se posa sur une branche au-dessus de sa tête et dit d'une voix faible :

- T'y attendais-tu ?

- A vrai dire, non, répondit Hermione.

- Je le pensai bien… Mais peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras qui je suis et pourquoi cette apparence ne pouvait être que la mienne…

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom ? demanda Hermione.

- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirai pas… Mais, un jour, tu sauras…

- Mais pourquoi… ? Enfin, peut importe, je préfère le suspens et le doute… La première chose que je voudrais savoir, c'est, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'aime ?

- Heu…

Le dragon, bizarrement, prit une teinte un peu rouge. Sur sa peau verte donnait un aspect un peu marron…

- Pour tes yeux… Je ne les ai vraiment regardés qu'à la fin de l'année dernière, mais à ce moment là, tu était avec Weasley… J'ai vu tes yeux miel ou chocolat, même aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas vraiment de quelle couleur ils sont… Ils sont changeants…

- Oh ! Oui, ils sont très changeants, mais c'est à cause de mes dons… Je sais que quand j'aurai 20 ans, ils pourront prendre une couleur jais… Cela ne me déplait pas, depuis que j'ai rencontré le parrain d'un ami, je rêve d'avoir les yeux noirs.

En disant cela, Hermione pensait bien sur à Sirius. Lorsqu'il était encore vivant, elle l'admirait parce que contrairement à elle, il était courageux, et il avait tout appris de lui-même…

- Tu parles de dons ? Quelle sorte de dons ?

- Hum… Ils sont très variés… dit Hermione sans plus de détails. Je les tiens de mes parents…

- Tes parents ! Ils ne sont pas moldus ?

- Non, ils sont bannis… Enfin, si on veut…

Hermione expliqua au dragon les grandes lignes de sa prophétie, et il l'écouta sans dire mot. Quand elle eut fini, il resta muet quelques instants puis dit à la Gryffondore :

- Je sais qui est l'autre maudit de ta prophétie… Enfin… Je crois…

Il avait du mal à parler, comme s'il était secoué de sanglots invisibles…

- Je crois que l'autre maudit, c'est… Je crois que… que c'est… moi…

Hermione se releva et attrapa l' « animal ». Elle le regarda en fac et lui dit :

- Si tu m'aime vraiment, c'est peut-être toi, admettons, alors, au moins montre toi… Montre-moi qui va me tuer, qui est l'homme qui m'aime vraiment…

- Et si je te disais que pour toi je ne suis pas un homme… Que me répondrais-tu ?

- Que c'est impossible… Pour moi, seul Malfoy n'est pas humain…

Elle se tut, horrifiée par les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Et si le dragon qu'elle tenait dans ses mains était Malfoy… Son prénom, Drago, s'accordait parfaitement avec son aspect. Sa couleur verte avec sa maison. Mais, une chose ne collait pas, pourquoi disait-il qu'il était le maudit ? Il devait lui montrer sa véritable identité.

Tout d'un coup, les écailles du dragon prirent une teinte chair, sans doute à cause d'un don d'Hermione. Et devant la jeune fille, un garçon se « matérialisa ». D'abord son corps, puis son visage et enfin ses cheveux. Hermione reconnu le garçon qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, Drago Malfoy.

- Je ne m'était donc pas trompée… dit-elle. Tu te trouve drôle ? C'était une blague ! Tu as de la chance d'être préfet en chef ! Tu n'imagine pas le nombre de…

- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas une blague ! Je ne t'ai pas menti ! Je t'aime Granger ! Moi, Drago Malfoy, aussi fils de Mangemorts que je sois, je suis près à jurer que je t'aime. Je suis près à mourir si tu le veux…

- Non ! C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas être l'auteur des poèmes qui m'ont été envoyés ! Non ! Impossible !

- Tu était ma Muse, Granger. Sans le savoir, tu m'as inspiré plus d'un poème, plus d'une chanson, plus que ça… Tu m'as inspiré la vie ! J'étais une coquille vide, soumis à mon père. Aujourd'hui, je suis libre ! J'ai ma propre conscience !

Hermione, dans une colère sans limite, essaya de se contenir mais, ce fut trop dur. L'érable pris un de ses regards noirs, et faute de pouvoir bouger, il perdit une branche, une partie de l'espoir d'Hermione se brisa en même temps. Elle se tourna vers Malfoy, les yeux couleur chocolat noir, et lui hurla à la figure :

- C'est ta faute ! Cet arbre c'est ma vie ! Je viens de lui arracher un membre à cause de toi et de mes saletés de dons !

Il lui pris le poignet, la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Dis-moi que tu me hais, je me tuerais ! Dis-moi que je te répugne, je partirai ! Mais ne me hurle pas dessus !

- Je te… ! Je te… ! Je… J'en sais rien! Je ne veux pas que ce soit toi ! C'est impossible !

Elle le força à lui lâcher le poignet et se dirigea à grand pas vers le château. Il resta près de l'arbre et regarda la branche tombée. Il la prit dans sa main et la fit léviter jusqu'à sa place d'origine. Puis, il lui jeta un sort de collage et la branche reprit sa place d'origine, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée.

* * *

Vous en avez pensé quoi ! Reviews ! Gros bisous ! 

**_! Enora Black !_**


	6. Exécuteur de prophéties

Salut ! Après encore un long moment d'absence sur me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction… Alors voilà, je la finis ici parce que je ne veux pas m'enfermer dedans et parce que je sais que si je ne la finis pas dans ce chapitre, je ne la finirais jamais… Alors excusez-moi si ce chapitre n'est pas aussi bien que les précédents, mais j'ai un peu changé de style d'écriture… Je vous fais à tous de grosses bises et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt dans une future fanfic.

RAR :

Lovedavidanders : Ben, c'est vrai qu'elle se confie facilement mais il y a des fois où on ne se contrôle pas… Et puis, je trouve que ça lui ressemble plus de lui hurler dessus à Dray que de se jeter dans ses bras… Voilà la suite !

AtomikHellie : Merci pour tous ces gentils compliments ! Je pense que tu en sauras plus sur la prophétie dans ce chapitre mais je ne peux rien te promettre… Voici le dernier chapitre

Lilouthephoenix : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Exécuteur de prophétie**

Hermione marchait à grands pas vers le château, en pestant contre Malfoy, ses dons et elle-même. Comment avait-elle fait pour se faire avoir par Malfoy ? Elle était quand même plus forte que lui ! Et puis, de toutes façons, elle était sure tout au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas lui, elle ne savait pas qui était le second maudit, mais elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas lui ! Elle se perdit dans ses réflexions et se dirigea sans y faire attention vers la tour d'astronomie. Quand elle redescendit sur Terre, elle était en haut de la tour et observait le parc de Poudlard. Elle aurait aimé y retourner et se remettre sous son arbre, mais après lui avoir arraché une branche, elle avait peur qu'il lui en veuille. Car elle savait que dans toutes les choses, il y a une âme… Elle regarda la surface du lac, ondulante aux mouvements de calamar géant et brillante sous le croissant de lune qui illuminait le ciel. Puis son regard se posa sur les arbres de la forêt interdite, où elle crut distinguer un mouvement. Elle vit juste après cette constatation, qu'elle ne se trompait pas, car Hagrid sortait de sa cabane, arbalète et carquois sur le dos, et se dirigeait vers l'endroit où Hermione avait vu les arbres bouger. Elle continua à observer l'endroit et vit que le mouvement se déplaçait et allait vers Hagrid. Elle aurait voulu crier quelque chose mais, elle ne sut quoi dire. Elle était comme paralysée par la peur. Elle resta donc en place, observant les arbres et le mouvement.

Puis, elle entendit un cri. Hagrid hurlait de terreur, mais aussi, d'après la façon dont était poussé le cri, de douleur. Elle savait très bien de quelle douleur… Mais qui aurait voulu lancer un sortilège interdit à Hagrid ? Une personne qui ne supporte pas les sang-mêlé… Malfoy ? Non ! Rogue ? Parti, et il était complètement impossible qu'il revienne… Alors qui !

- Mais bien sur ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle se rendit compte que la première personne qui ferait ça était bien sur l'ennemi de son meilleur ami, Lord Voldemort. Mais elle avait été idiote de parler si fort ! Il l'avait sûrement entendue… La chose la moins idiote dans ce cas là était de courir vers le bureau de Dumbledore sans perdre son sang froid. Elle prit donc ses jambes à son cou, et chercha le bureau du directeur, qui soit dit en passant n'est pas vraiment facile à trouver. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et ne vit pas la silhouette imposante juste devant elle, et entra en collision avec celle-ci d'une telle violence, due à sa vitesse, qu'il lui fallut quelque seconde pour se rappeler ce qui se passait et pourquoi elle courrait. Elle se releva, et croyant avoir bousculé un professeur, s'exclama :

- Professeur ! Lord Voldemort est dans la forêt ! Il faut y aller ! J'ai entendu Hagrid hurler de peur et de douleur ! Vite ! Il est peut-être déjà trop tard !

- Je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé, Miss…

Hermione regarda alors la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Ce n'était pas un professeur, ni un élève d'ailleurs. Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps lui faisait face, un sourire sadique sur son visage. Il était grand et avait retrouvé un corps à peu près normal : seuls ses yeux, rouges, l'écartaient de l'espèce humaine.

Hermione essaya de garder son sang froid et le regarda dans les yeux, ce qui amusait beaucoup le mage noir. Elle était à Gryffondor. Elle devait être courageuse ! Elle avait très envie de partir en courant mais le mage se ferait un plaisir de lui envoyer un sort interdit. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais personne quand elle avait besoin d'aide ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment en face de ce fou ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sauver sa peau et de prévenir le directeur. Mais comment ?

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de pas qui n'avait pas échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle voulut crier pour que la personne se prépare à quelque chose mais le mage l'en dissuada du regard. Elle se retourna donc pour voir qui serait la malheureuse victime du malade qui se tenait près d'elle. Mais le fou ne leva pas sa baguette et laissa passer Drago Malfoy dans le couloir leur faisant face. Le Serpentard ne remarqua même pas leur présence. Il avait l'air complètement abattu… Mais peu importait pour Hermione. Il ne les avait pas vus et c'était ça le problème le plus grave… Elle était sure, à présent qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Mais soudain, tout s'éclaira dans son esprit. Elle décida alors de jouer le jeu de la provocation même si elle n'en menait pas vraiment large au départ.

- Vous savez que je suis plus forte que vous, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous n'essayez pas de me tuer… Hun, hun ! Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Tétanisé par une adolescente… C'est bête n'est-ce pas… ?

- Tu te crois drôle, espèce de Sang de Bourbe ? Mais, j'en sais plus sur ton compte que toi-même… J'en sais beaucoup sur la… prophétie ! Je connais les identités de toutes les personnes qu'elle concerne…

- Il y a tout de même une chose que vous êtes incapable de connaître… Et à laquelle vous n'êtes pas préparé !

Elle pensa alors de toutes ses forces qu'elle voulait clouer le Lord sur place, ce qui se produit en une fraction de seconde. Elle prit alors ses jambes à son cou une seconde fois, et trouva la gargouille qui cachait l'escalier menant au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle murmura le mot de passe, qu'elle connaissait grâce à son poste de préfète en chef. Elle monta l'escalier en courant et entra dans la pièce comme une furie. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle ne trouva personne dans le bureau. Elle était vraiment seule, et à court d'idées. Seule et sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Mais un bruit de pas précipité la retint. On montait les marches… Qui ! Le directeur ou Voldemort ? Mais, peut-être aussi que c'était Harry ou un professeur. Elle aurait voulu disparaître, mais elle n'aurait jamais la force de se cacher. Elle espéra alors de toutes ses forces qu'un de ses dons l'aiderait…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et elle crut qu'elle allait hurler en voyant qui entrait dans le bureau. Une personne qu'elle avait longtemps admirée mais en même temps haïe à cause de ce qu'elle faisait endurer à tous les élèves. Severus Rogue, blanc dans la faible lueur de la lune éclairant la pièce, cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un… Hermione savait que c'était un très grand légilimens et elle pria pour que son aura soit dissimulée par ses dons. Apparemment sa prière fut exaucée car l'ancien professeur sorti de la pièce quelques secondes après y être entré.

« Avoir trop confiance en soit peut se révéler inutile ! Ne le disiez vous pas à Harry ? » pensa Hermione à l'intention de Rogue. Et soudain, ce dernier refit son apparition dans la pièce. Il avait du entendre les pensées d'Hermione… Saletés de dons ! Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était là ! Mais, elle n'était pas forcée d'être là… Elle pensa qu'elle voulait être dans la tour Gryffondor et s'y retrouva immédiatement. Elle se précipita vers le dortoir d'Harry et Ron, en espérant qu'il n'étaient pas partis se balader dans le château ou dans le parc. Quelle fut sa joie alors qu'elle les trouvait endormis dans leurs lits ! Elle essaya de réveiller Ron, mais rien à faire ! On aurait crut qu'il hibernait ! Elle se tourna alors vers Harry, et vit qu'il était réveillé.

- Questufèlà ?

- Harry ! Tu es réveillé ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! Voldemort ! Il est dans le château !

Le nom du mage noir eu un effet immédiat sur son meilleur ami. Il se leva, enfila la première robe de sorcier qui lui tomba sur la main et jeta son pichet d'eau sur la figure de Ron. Ce dernier émit un grognement et ouvrit les yeux. Hermione lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qui se passait et il eut une réaction semblable à celle d'Harry. Il réveillèrent Seamus, Neville et Dean alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers le dortoir de Ginny. En trois minutes, toute la tour Gryffondor fut au courrant de ce qui se passait. Quelques premières années furent tentés de partir en courant mais se retinrent en voyant les regards graves de tous les autres élèves. Hermione pensa qu'il serait intelligent de prévenir les élèves des autres maisons et se rendit en une demi seconde dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Elle y trouva deux sixièmes années assis devant la cheminée, leur expliqua en quelques mots ce qui se passait et leur demanda de réveiller tous les autres élèves de leur maison mais de ne pas les laisser sortir de la salle commune. Elle fit de même pour les Serdaigles. Mais elle n'alla pas voir les Serpentards. Il y avait beaucoup de chance qu'un d'eux soit déjà au courant de la situation et la mène vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se rendre dans sa propre salle commune, il se pouvait que Malfoy, Rogue ou le Lord y soit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule option : les professeurs. Elle se rendit dans les appartements du professeur Mc Gonnagal, frappa à sa porte et après qu'elle eut été priée d'entrer lui expliqua la situation. La responsable des Lions lui demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas allée voir le professeur Dumbledore, et Hermione lui répondit qu'elle avait été à son bureau mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé, et que comme c'était apparemment elle que recherchait Voldemort, il était préférable qu'elle ne se promène pas dans les couloirs seule, au risque de tomber sur ce fou ou Rogue. Le professeur lui dit qu'elles devaient trouver le directeur le plus vite possible. Hermione se dissimula ainsi que son aura une seconde fois grâce à ses dons et partit à la recherche de Dumbledore. Elle croisa Peeves, et plus d'une fois elle entendit des pas dans les couloirs voisins, mais elle se débrouillait toujours pour partir loin des pas, ne pensant qu'à son but, de peur que Rogue ou Voldemort ne reçoive ses pensées. Au bout d'un certain moment, elle le trouva, près d'une fenêtre. Mais il n'était pas seul. Malfoy, le regardait comme s'il était plus fou que jamais, tandis que Dumbledore regardait le ciel étoilé de la nuit en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire, que jamais il ne la toucherait, etc. Hermione s'approcha rapidement et envoya aux deux hommes présents à ses cotés un message mental car ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée. Malfoy la regarda et une larme perla sur sa joue, il avait l'air complètement perdu et à bout. Le directeur, lui, se contenta de dire à Malfoy qu'il n'avait eu aucune raison de s'inquiéter, et que maintenant qu'elle était là, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre.

- Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy a accourut à mon bureau après vous avoir vue aux cotés de Lord Voldemort. Nous vous avons cherchez quelques minutes mais j'ai dit à Mr Malfoy qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et que vous sauriez vous débrouiller toute seule. N'avais-je pas raison ?

- Je suis navrée d'avoir à vous le dire Professeur, mais Malfoy a bien vu, même s'il ne nous l'a pas montré quand il est passé devant nous. J'ai usé de mes dons pour empêcher Voldemort de bouger, et j'ai fait réveiller tous les élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Ils sont tous prêts à une offensive, ils y sont préparés grâce à l'AD. Il ne manque plus que les professeurs. J'ai peur Monsieur. Mais nous devons nous battre !

Le directeur la regarda d'un regard compatissant. Il savait qu'Hermione n'avait pas peur pour rien. Il devait aller chercher les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre. Mais comment ! Impossible de transplaner et le balai serai trop long… Mais il savait qu'il avait deux élèves près à tout devant lui.

- Miss Granger, j'aimerai que vous vous rendiez au quartier général de l'Ordre et que vous préveniez Lupin et Maugrey. Emmenez Mr Malfoy avec vous.

- Mais, Professeur…

- Pas de mais ! Il a tout autant que vous le droit d'y aller. Il est avec nous…

Hermione prit donc la main de son pire ennemi et pensa très fort au Square Grimault. Mais c'était trop dur pour elle… Dès qu'elle pensait à la maison Black, Sirius lui revenait en mémoire…

- Miss, il n'est pas mort pour rien…

Dumbledore lui avait dit ça d'un ton calme, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait penser qu'à sa mission : se rendre au QG. Elle essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et repensa à la petite maison. Elle y fut immédiatement transportée avec Malfoy.

- Remus ! Tonks ! Maugrey ! cria-t-elle.

- Hermione ? Tu n'es pas à Poudlard ? demanda Tonks qui avait été la première arrivée. Et pourquoi, lui, dit-elle en désignant Malfoy, il t'accompagne ?

- Ordre du Directeur. Bon j'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Voldemort est au château ! Vous devez tous venir ! Vi…

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? l'interrompit Lupin. Il est impossible à Voldemort d'entrer dans l'enceinte du château… De plus, il a trop peur de Dumbledore pour entrer…

- Mais, vous ne comprenez donc pas ! Le directeur ne m'a pas envoyée là par hasard ! C'est moi que Voldemort veut tuer ! Aujourd'hui il n'est pas là pour Harry !

Ils essayèrent de la calmer mais il n'y arrivèrent pas. Malfoy s'avança vers elle se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose qui la calma immédiatement. Hermione les regarda tous dans les yeux et leur dit :

- Alors, d'après vous, il est mort pour rien ! Il est mort parce que personne n'a écouté Harry ! Vous voulez que ça se reproduise avec quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Remus ! Vous me comprenez, non !

- Hermione, je vois ce que tu veux dire mais… c'est insensé ! Il ne peut pas entrer dans l'enceinte du château ! Et puis, de toute façon, tu ne peux pas mêler Sirius à tout ça !

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que tu es le seul à qui il manque ? Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi ! Tu crois que ça ne nous fait rien ?

De chaudes larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues sous les regards de ses anciens professeurs, de Tonks et de Malfoy. Elle repensait à cette fameuse nuit…

- S'il avait été là, il m'aurait crut ! IL M'AURAIT CRUT !

- Hermione, calme-toi !

C'était Malfoy qui avait parlé. Il avait l'air troublé par les paroles d'Hermione. En plus, Sirius était de sa famille, peut-être qu'il avait entendu parlé de lui…

- Membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, le Professeur Dumbledore, vous demande de le rejoindre, suite à une attaque nocturne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'était présent lorsqu'il est arrivé, je suis passé devant lui et j'ai vu l'ancien professeur de Potion, Severus Rogue. Hermione a usé de ses dons, dont je connais l'existence depuis peu, pour se cacher à leurs vues, sens et pouvoirs. Elle nous a ensuite retrouvé et le Directeur nous a demandé de vous rejoindre.

- Mr Malfoy, vous maniez le verbe, mais maniez-vous aussi bien la baguette ? Si nous y allons, nous aurons besoin des forces de tous, et peut-être même de leur dernier souffle, dit Maugrey. Êtes vous prêt à sacrifier votre vie si la menace est réelle ?

- Oui monsieur !

- Très bien… Alors allons-y si vous y croyez Alastor…

Les adultes transplanèrent tandis qu'Hermione et Malfoy utilisèrent les dons d'Hermione. Ces derniers arrivèrent directement au château et se mirent à chercher le Directeur. Il le trouvèrent au détour d'un couloir, mais, il n'était pas seul… Voldemort et Rogue le toisaient du regard. Dumbledore avait l'air de leur expliquer quelque chose. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, il se retourna et les introduit auprès des deux mages noirs.

- Miss Granger ! Mr Malfoy ! Vous connaissez déjà mes invités ! J'étais en train de leur dire que vous ne tarderiez pas, et apparemment, j'avait raison.

- Quelle joie de vous revoir Miss, dit Voldemort. Vous n'avez pas été très disposée à m'écouter tout à l'heure.

- Ah ? Vous vouliez me parler ? Je croyais que vous n'étiez là que pour me tuer… Enfin, pour essayer…

Soudain, Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey arrivèrent dans leur couloir. Voldemort laissa échapper un cri de colère surpuissant. Il dégageait une aura affreuse, qui faisait trembler tout le monde. Non, en fait, presque tout le monde… Hermione le regardait dans les yeux. Elle aussi dégageait une aura, mais, une aura douce et blanche. Une aura qui assourdit le cri du mage noir. Ses yeux avaient tourné au noir. Ses cheveux avaient aussi foncé.

- Vous pensiez qu'on vous accueillerait à bras ouverts ? demanda Hermione au mage noir d'un ton froid. Et bien vous vous trompiez ! Après ce que vous avez causé l'année dernière, impossible !

Elle sortit sa baguette avant qu'il n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement et lui envoya un Sort Interdit en pleine poitrine. Un Doloris. Le Lord se tordait sur le sol sous le regard incrédule de Severus Rogue. Il hurlait de douleur et de haine. Mais ce cri sonnait creux… Comme s'il ne lui en voulais pas. Comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment mal. Avait-il perdu tout ce qui fait qu'on est un être humain, se demandait Hermione. N'était-il plus qu'un monstre ! A en croire ce cri, oui. Elle s'approcha de Lui, s'accroupit et lui dit le plus simplement du monde :

- Vous êtes tombé bien bas Tom et vous êtes faible.

Il lui envoya un regard meurtrier mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se retourna et vit Malfoy lancer un sort dans sa direction. Elle voulut comprendre mais des mains froides et blanches l'attrapèrent par les épaules et la plaquèrent contre le corps à qui elles appartenaient.

- Je suis un Exécuteur de Prophéties, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas humain ! Mais,chut ! murmura rapidement Tom Jedusor avant qu'elle reçoive en plein cœur un sortilège qui ne lui était pas destiné.

Soudain, des pas précipités se firent entendre et Harry arriva sur les lieux. Il vit tout d'abord Rogue et Voldemort, puis Malfoy et le professeur Dumbledore. Après quelques secondes à les observer, il remarqua une silhouette sur le sol. Elle était près du Seigneur des ténèbres, il ne pouvait pas s'en approcher. Mais, malgré l'obscurité qui régnait à cet endroit, il avait l'impression de connaître cette personne. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit il demanda à Voldemort :

- Que faites vous ici ?

- Une petite balade… Je devais tuer une certaine personne mais maintenant que c'est fait, je vais pouvoir rentrer. Ah ! Au fait Potter, je n'ai pas tué tes parents… J'aimais Lily et je n'aurais jamais réussi à tuer un sorcier aussi puissant que ton père ! Excusez moi de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant à tous… Et puis, la prophétie dont je m'occupait étant réalisé, il ne me reste plus qu'à disparaître…

- MENTEUR !

Harry, aussi vite qu'Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt, sortit sa baguette et lança un Avada Kedavra au Seigneur noir. Le sort l'atteint lui aussi en plein cœur et comme un certain Black, l'année précédente, il mourut avec un sourire et une grâce digne des dieux. Quand son corps toucha le sol, il n'y eu aucun bruit, et presque aussitôt après, le cadavre disparut.

Harry se précipita vers le corps étendu par terre. Il le retourna et vit avec stupeur le visage avec lequel il avait passé six années. Le visage qui en troisième et quatrième année avait hanté ses nuits, car oui il l'avait aimé ! Le visage de sa meilleure amie. Le visage d'Hermy, de 'Mione, de Mimy. Le visage d'Hermione.

Il hurla et utilisa tout l'air présent dans ses poumons.

- Il l'a tuée ! Il l'a tuée ! IL L'A TUEE ! APRES SIRIUS, IL N'A PAS PU ARRETER DE TUER LES ETRES QUI ME SONT CHERS !

- Potter, l'interrompit Rogue, le visage déconfit, je croit qu'encore une fois vous vous trompez… Demandez donc à Mr Malfoy.

Harry se tourna vers le Serpentard. Il vit dans ses yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il vit qu'il avait les yeux brillant de l'armes. Elles perlaient pas millier sur son visage d'habitude si sur de lui. Un visage inondé par les larmes, la peur, le désespoir et la haine. La mort d'Hermione le touchait donc tant que ça !

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu devrais être content que cette Sang de Bourbe, comme tu disait, soit morte… dit Harry à l'intention de Malfoy.

- Non ! Non ! Pourquoi, cria-t-il en tombant à genoux sur le sol. Pourquoi ça devait forcément se finir comme ça ? Pourquoi il l'a utilisée ! Pourquoi pas moi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte !

- C'est moi qui l'ai tuée ! Moi ! Elle est morte par ma faute et par ma main ! C'était ce que disait la prophétie ! Mais les prophéties, pourquoi doivent-elles forcément se réaliser ! Pourquoi !

- QUOI ? TU AS TUE MON HERMIONE ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Le professeur Dumbledore l'arrêta. Il lui expliqua les grandes lignes de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux et lui interdit de faire le moindre mal à Malfoy.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, tous les élèves portèrent du noir en signe de deuil. Tous, oui tous la reconnaissaient en tant que la meilleure élève et tous vinrent à son enterrement. Harry ne su jamais quoi que ce soit au sujet de la prophétie et Malfoy ne refit jamais sa vie. En souvenir de celle qu'il avait aimé, il finit ses études en tant que meilleur élève de Poudlard et devint Auror. Il ne tua personne, il ne lança plus jamais de sort interdit et mourut une nuit de pleine lune sous un grand chêne sur lequel un H était gravé…

* * *

Voilà! c'est fini -'! alors, pour la dernière fois, je vous demande de m'accorder une minute et de m'envoyer une review! ce chapitre est étrange, et différent des autres mais finalement, je l'aime bien! j'èspère que vous aussi vous l'avez apprécié! A bientôt dans une future fic(sans doute yaoi !)! Bious à tous!


End file.
